Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "I Wanna Go Out". Plot (1000 years back then in 1017, in a beautiful world of Webkinz in the grass plains, a group of animal leprechauns are holding a bucket of gold into the cave and drop them in the pile of gold. One special one is a groundhog as the groundhog rushed to the line and bump into the line, dropping all the bucket of golds in the ground.) *Groundhog Leprechaun: Oop oop oop. *Lion Leprechaun: Hey! Watch it. *Groundhog Leprechaun: Sorry. *Hippo Leprechaun: Great. Now we have to clean up the whole gold of mess on the ground. *Cheetah Leprechaun: How are we going to make a big pile of gold? *Frog Leprechaun: That's a lot of gold over here. Pick up right now. *Groundhog Leprechaun: Fine. Everyone clean up the gold. (While the leprechauns are cleaning up the golds, a penguin leprechaun walk into the forest to search for some charm candy) *Penguin Leprechaun: Man, i am looking for some food to eat. What can i eat today? (The forest glows some trees as the good fairies pop out into the bushes to greet the penguin leprechaun) *Penguin Leprechaun: Whoa, is this the Magical Forest? *Alyssa: Hi, welcome to the Magical Forest. Please welcome to our latest authority of the land of glowing stones and gems. *Penguin Leprechaun: You ladies are nice. Do you know where can i find one of your delicious charm candy? *Alyssa: Ooh, we have one just for you. *Penguin Leprechaun: *open the charm candy and eat it* Mmm, it taste good. *Alyssa: Ah, you love it. *Penguin Leprechaun: What a wonderful world out there with a great choice of candy and love around the forest. *Alyssa: Do you want more to eat? *Penguin Leprechaun: Yes. I'm in love with your charm candy. *Alyssa: Have some candy. *Penguin Leprechaun: Oh boy, this is the best day ever of my life. (Up in the tree, Nafaria and her group of bad fairies spy on the good fairies with the penguin leprechaun) *Nafaria: He he he, those leprechauns won't get a chance to make peace with the good fairies. I have a new brilliant plan to destroy their kind of gold. *Bad Fairy #1: How about we blow up the bucket of gold? *Nafaria: No. That would be too boring. *Bad Fairy #2: Maybe we should burn the forest up. *Nafaria: Yes. There would be no more green in this world and everything will be filled with evil. *Bad Fairy #3: Wait, is that charm candy? *Nafaria: Oh no. Nothing will hold us back to the tree. (The Penguin Leprechaun is eating all the charm candies with love) *Penguin Leprechaun: This feel alot like heaven. *Alyssa: So this is love. *Penguin Leprechaun: Yes. Feel good to be the king of charm candies. *Nafaria: *evil laugh with purple smoke appearing on her* *Penguin Leprechaun: Uh oh, what was that? *Alyssa: Nafaria. *Nafaria: Well well well, what do we got here? *Penguin Leprechaun: Is that a neutral fairy? *Alyssa: No. That's a bad fairy. *Penguin Leprechaun: Eek, i knew there would be bad fairies in this world. *Nafaria: Is that a leprechaun?! *Penguin Leprechaun: Yes i am a leprechaun you dork. You better leave our friends alone or else. *Nafaria: So you are a leprechaun then. Say hello to my little friend! *blast lighting at the tree* *Penguin Leprechaun: Oh no. *Alyssa: The tree is on fire! *Nafaria: Scream all you want. But this forest is going to the fire. *Penguin Leprechaun: I have to warn the leprechauns! *Alyssa: Wait, where are you going? *Penguin Leprechaun: I'll be right back. Don't move a single body. *Nafaria: Hey, you're not going anywhere. (The Penguin Leprechaun rush to the leprechauns while they are picking up the gold from the line) *Penguin Leprechaun: Guys, guys! We gotta get out of here. *Groundhog Leprechaun: Get out for what? *Penguin Leprechaun: The bad fairies are coming! We gotta get outta here! *Groundhog Leprechaun: Bad fairies! Grab the gold, run for your lives! *Pig Leprechaun: We must grab the gold! *Lion Leprechaun: Off we go! *Penguin Leprechaun: Come on, come on, come on. They're coming this way. *Lion Leprechaun: Go go go! *Groundhog Leprechaun: Out of the way! (Back at the Magical Forest, the good fairies are charging their zaps against the bad fairies in war) *Nafaria: You will never have a charm of me! *Alyssa: Go away! *zap Nafaria* *Nafaria: Ow, how could you? *Alyssa: You will never destroy the Portal of Light and get out of the Magical Forest! *zap on Nafaria* *Nafaria: Stop it! You leave me alone. *Alyssa: You better go away or else. *Nafaria: Don't even think about it. *Alyssa: Just get out of the way! *Nafaria: *punch Alyssa* *Alyssa: *punch Nafaria* *Nafaria: You! Little. Monster! *Alyssa: *charge a burst at Nafaria* *Nafaria: *charge a burst at Alyssa* (The power of the burst blast and destroyed most of the land, injuring one of the leprechauns and faries alive. The groundhog leprechaun open his eyes from the damage of the green hills.) *Groundhog Leprechaun: Oh my, what happen to the whole land? (Alyssa and Nafaria get up after the battle) *Alyssa: Oh no, what happen to the whole land? *Nafaria: It's gone. You burned it. How dare you. *Alyssa: You burned everything up. Now there is no more hope in the world left. *Nafaria: Bad fairies, retreat! *retreat with her bad fairies* *Alyssa: Where do you think you're going? *Nafaria: See you on the next side, Alyssa. *evil laugh and leave the land* *Alyssa: She was my only friend before she turned evil. Awww. I think i'm gonna quit making magic for a while. (The Groundhog Leprechaun search for his leprechaun friends as most of the land has been dried out from the damage and all of them are gone) *Groundhog Leprechaun: My friends.............they're gone. I better hide myself into the woods. 1000 YEARS LATER (It was a rainy day at Kinzville Town. The animals are holding their umbrellas to avoid on getting wet. Most of the stores are open during the rainy weather including Jerry opening up his WShop.) *Jerry: The WShop is open for the rainy day. Come and get some food and furniture if you like. (At the neighborhood, the Color Storm is spreading color rain all over the streets as the rainbow shine in the rain) *Chorus: The rain, rain, rain Came down, down, down In rushing, rising riv'lets (At Alex's house, Alex and Sparky are at the bedroom, watching the rain from the window) *Alex: I'm bored. *Sparky: There's nothing to do, even when it's a rainy day for Kinzville. *Alex: I hate that we can't go outside to play and hang out with friends. *Sparky: Ah, what if it like when the storm isn't around. *Alex: I wish the hurricanes never existed. *Sparky: Me too. I wish a genie can erase all the storms from existance. *Alex: How come? We need water and life to exist on this planet. *Sparky: It rain every every day. I'm glad we're out for the spring break and nothing can stop us from holding our backs. *Alex: I bet no one would ever go to camp on a stormy day. *Alex's dad: *open the door* Hey guys, i made some fresh baked pizza pie for you all. *Alex: Pizza pie? *Sparky: Oh yeah, you know how it's like to eat one of the best foods of all time. *Alex: I think i'm going to get some. *Sparky: Me too, i'm coming for lunch. *Alex's dad: Come on in. We just baked it fresh from the oven. (The TV was on with Sugar Glider reporting on the news) *Sugar Glider: This just in. We have a rainy day at Kinzville today. It is the middle of spring and no other animal has been outside at all on a very rainy day. The weather is 66% perfect chance of rain and make sure you stay indoors for the day. No one would ever get wet on a rainy day. (Alex, Sparky and Alex's parents are eating the pizza pie at the living room of Alex's room) *Sparky: This stuff is so good. *Alex: Fresh pizza off the oven. *Alex's dad: I added some meatballs and pepperoni to it. *Sparky: Just like a supreme pizza. *Alex's mom: Supreme pizza is my favorite. I love the toppings of pineapple. *Alex: Pineapple? Blah. No one asked for pineapple on their pizza. *Sparky: I thought those penguins back at Club Penguin Island would make something like candy pizza. But hey, they can add fruits to their pizza and pineapple should be okay with them. *Alex: My buddy Bambadee is the best chef on the planet. I bet he can make better pizza than the one at Pizza Palace. *Sparky: What kind of drink is this? You poisoned these? *Alex's dad: No. It's blueberry slurpee. *Sparky: It look nothing like a slurpee. It look like a failed recipe that turned into a gunk. *Alex: Now you're acting serious? *Sparky: I don't know what that is. *Alex: Try it and stop your complaining. *Sparky: Whatever it takes man. You want me to drink this gak? Fine. I'll slurp it. *slurp the slurpee* Hey, not bad at all. *Alex: Now you like it. *Sparky: This is the stuff. This slurpee is a masterpiece to all the drinks in the planet. *Alex: Better than coconut juice. *Alex's mom: I make the best coconut juice in the world. *Sparky: No. You didn't tell me that you can make coconut juice. *Alex's mom: When i was young, i was always the best juice blender. *Sparky: Whatever it takes, i will always hunt for gems for my uncle. *Alex: Do you want more of this slurpee? *Sparky: *sip the slurpee* Look good to me. This is a one fast drink to make at the smoothie store. *Alex: Ching. Plus-a-delic. *Sparky: Blue as the penguin we all known and we know who he is. (Meanwhile in another dimension, we are now in Club Penguin Island as we see four penguins racing on the Ski Hill by using snowboards. Bambadee, Smulley, Suneroo and Blazer X. are the ones competing together in the race as Bambadee take the lead to the race.) *Bambadee: Alright, hitting the spot. *Blazer X.: No way, i'm going for the goal. *Bambadee: Never judge to ask me since 2008. Last one there is a crab! *Suneroo: Hey, wait up. *Smulley: Fourth place? Oh no, can't get that bad score today. I gotta go for the run. *Bambadee: Ha ha ha. Going up! *slide over the edge* *Blazer X.: So long Bambadee: *go over the ice patch* *Bambadee: Hey! *Blazer X.: Fast to catch the bus on time. *Bambadee: No fair. I'm going for the goal. *Smulley: You can't beat me. I am the champion! *Bambadee: Nothing can beat in a big old mountain. *Suneroo: Ha ha! Take that boys. *Bambadee: Ah ha. *go over the ice patch* Woo hoo! *Suneroo: No! *Smulley: Ha ha, better luck next time Suneroo. *Suneroo: Shut up. *Bambadee: And..........to the finish line! (Bambadee dash to the finish line as he got first with Blazer X. getting second place, Smulley getting third place and Suneroo getting fourth place) *Bambadee: Alright, i'm first! *Blazer X.: Second place. Not bad for a place. Good job Bambadee, you nailed the game. *Smulley: Ah shucks. Third. *Suneroo: Darn it. I got fourth. *Smulley: You did alright. But better luck next time. *Suneroo: I can't believe i got bad luck on a sled race game. *Penguin #1: You won. *Penguin #2: High five. *Bambadee: *high five on the penguin* High five. *Blazer X.: You did amazing. Glad you can beat my score on a sled race. *Bambadee: Sure i did. The best one out there goes to me. *Smulley: You are one cool penguin on the block. *Suneroo: I wish i was like you. But no, i got last place. *Bambadee: It's okay. Nobody's perfect and everyone can make mistakes. *Suneroo: Mistakes are not good man. There's bad in every one of them. *Bambadee: Oh, right. There is a lot of bad than good in this world. *Blazer X.: Does that mean the polar bear we have is bad? *Bambadee: Yes. Herbert P. Bear is his name. He tried to fool us all and destroy us all every year. *Smulley: We shouldn't have move to another island. *Suneroo: I guess we never will. Even from a parallel universe when the penguins move to another island. *Smulley: What about the children? What about the puffles? *Suneroo: That's mating season dude. *Smulley: Oh. I never seen kids on the island before. Most of the kids come from the continent of Antarctica and we live on a a very small island like Paulet Island. *Bambadee: Dot? Where are you? *Blazer X.: What are you looking for? *Bambadee: I want to know where Dot is? Is she on some kind of secret mission? *Blazer X.: She said that she is at the Pizza Parlor and waiting for a date to come. *Bambadee: You know what? She is my date. *Blazer X.: What? Dot is your date? *Bambadee: Yes. I gotta go. To the Pizza Parlor! *Blazer X.: Ha ha, i knew a secret agent would fall in love with someone like a hero. *Smulley: Wanna play from Find Four at the Ski Lodge? *Blazer X.: Yes. I need a break for now. *Suneroo: I'm going to catch some fish outside and cook some fish for lunch. (At the Pizza Parlor, Dot is sitting at the table while waiting on her order) *Pizza Chef: Hello there, need any appetizers before the food? *Dot: Nah. I'm just waiting for Bambadee to come. *Pizza Chef: Oh yeah. I signed him up for the date. It's not a press tour of a new job, he's on the list to eat some pizza. *Dot: He's always late. He was late for EPF training like 10 times. *Pizza Chef: I thought he was a stowaway, or a Card-Jitsu ninja? Whatever, he can be anything like fixing the bathroom like a plumber and teaching football players to play football like a referee. Who knows? *Bambadee: *open the door* Good morning ladies and gentleman. Sorry for the hook up, i was racing my other friends at the Ski Hill. Guess i got first place. *Pizza Chef: Hey blue boy, glad you could make it. *Dot: Thankk goodness you're here. *Pizza Chef: Oh, i better get the pizza going. See you in a minute. *Bambadee: Good day to you chef. Okay, now where were we? *Dot: Please have a seat, i want to show you something. *Bambadee: Okay. If you say so. *sit down on the chair* *Dot: How is Blazer X. doing with you? *Bambadee: Oh boy, he's the man. He is like my snowboarding idol since i have Captain Rockhopper as a idol. *Dot: I met that guy a long time ago back in 2008. He was like the coolest penguin you would ever met. *Bambadee: I tried to be like the Blazer X. guy, but that X-Treme Penguin keep coming to trick us all with his crazy extreme ideas. *X-Treme Penguin: Oh, i was listening. *Bambadee: Oh no, not you again. *X-Treme Penguin: I introduce you to X-TREME PIZZA PIE! *Bambadee: X-Treme. *Dot: Pizza Pie? *X-Treme Penguin: It comes with the very best valuable with all of your favorite toppings together. Meatballs, pepperoni, macaroni, pineapple, olives, seaweed, squid, shrimps, pepper, and even the one and only everyone's favorite. BROCCOLI! *Bambadee: Blah, i hate broccoli. *Dot: No one even likes broccoli. That vegetable taste disgusting. *Bambadee: Your ideas are crazy man. You made this? *X-Treme Penguin: Yes. This is why i am a very great chef. *Dot: You actually burn it a little. *Bambadee: I know what his failures are. (Most of the X-Treme Penguin's failures is with splashing to the water with his X-Treme Jetpack Surf Cartz, crashing to the finish line with his X-Treme Jetpack Sled Cartz, crashing a buoy with his X-Treme Jetpack Surf Hopperz and crashing at the Ski Lodge window with his X-Treme Jetpack Find-Four) *Dot: Wow, he never going to be that good. *X-Treme Penguin: What? You don't like my ideas? Check out my cool looking TATTOO ON THE BACK! *check his back with a big flame tattoo on his back* *Bambadee: Whoa. *Dot: That feel awkward. *X-Treme Penguin: Didn't you guys try my pizza pie yet? *Bambadee: No sir. I'm not trying that pie of yours. *Dot: There's too much toppings in every bite of it. *X-Treme Penguin: Hey, you can't judge a food on how it works. *Bambadee: Like pasta? Huh? Is that all you got? *Pizza Chef: Pizza's ready! *Bambadee: Oh boy, the real pizza is here. *Pizza Chef: Here you are. *place the pizza on Bambadee and Dot's table* *Dot: Thank you very much. *X-Treme Penguin: Hey, i thought my pizza was the bomb. *Pizza Chef: Hey man, you can't be in here. Why bring one of your pizzas and send them over to the Pizza Parlor? We're not making money out of this. Get out. *X-Treme Penguin: What? Don't you like my pizza? *Pizza Chef: That pizza smell taste disgusting and it's worse than tasting Pizza marinara. Get out! *X-Treme Penguin: *eat the whole pizza pie* You don't wanna make me leave, do you? *Pizza Chef: Out of my business! *X-Treme Penguin: *swallow the pizza pie* Fine! You're not taking credit out of this. Next time, i will make a X-Treme Ice Cream Machine and everyone is gonna love it! *slam the door and leave* *Pizza Chef: What a crazy guy he is. *Blue Penguin: Um, check please? *Bambadee: This guy is even crazier than i thought. *Dot: His ideas fail alot like Gary's failed inventions. *Bambadee: Yeah. One of them is when the toast pop up bread and hit on the floor. *Dot: This is something like a hit and miss. *Bambadee: Boom. That does it like a flop. *Dot: Can't you believe all of this? *Bambadee: Yeah. The last time we were facing a problem is when Herbert take all the puffles and control them into his bad control. *Dot: You know my secret with him. *Bambadee: You're ploting against the world? *Dot: No. I pretend to dress up as a bad guy to talk with Herbert. I know what he's up to lately. *Bambadee: Well he fail alot. Look like he's not going to be a perfect bear after all. *Dot: This polar bear is a nag to me. *Bambadee: Yeah. He can live off alone in the mountain dump all he want in his life. (Back at Webkinz World at the neighborhood, the rain stopped and Alex and Sparky are still in the living room) *Alex: Hey, the rain stopped. *Sparky: Finally, now the rainbow is starting to show up. *Alex: What a glorious day. *Sparky: What if we leave the house and hang out at the Kinzville Town. *Alex: I don't think we can go outside, even when the ground is wet. *Sparky: Come on, don't you want to have a lot of fun with friends? We can go the movies, eat pizza, play at the arcade, watch the people compete at the Webkinz Stadium and so much more like going to the Zingoz Jungle. *Alex: That's too much man. It gonna rain again and i don't wanna be wet again. *Alex's mom: Hey boys, the storm is out. You can go outside now. *Alex: It's all wet outside. Look. *Alex's dad: It's not that bad. Now it is a sunny day and you can leave anytime you want. *Sparky: I'll say yes. I'm going out. *Alex: Fine, we'll just go. *Sparky: I have been staying here for like 5 hours and now, the storm is over. *Alex: Thanks a lot you guys. I hope we come back soon in time. *Alex's dad: Take care kids. *Sparky: Come on Alex, i wanna go to the city. *Alex: Alright, let's go then. (The background song "I Wanna Go Out" by American Authors plays as Alex and Sparky leave the house and go outside) *Sparky: What is the first thing you wanna do? *Alex: Go to Kinzville Town. *Sparky: Okay, let's get going. (Back at Club Penguin Island, Bambadee and Dot leave the Pizza Parlor to walk into the Plaza) *Bambadee: Gosh, what a great lunch. *Dot: I think we should hang out for fun. *Bambadee: Yeah, i think we should do that. Let's watch the penguins playing some soccer. *Dot: I wonder what the soccer teams are up to. (At Kinzville Town, many animals are walking to the places as Alex and Sparky are walking in the streets) *Alex: Nice buildings, nice streets, nice for everything. *Sparky: This is so cool. I like this place. *Alex: Wonderful city and setting. *Sparky: Ooh, wanna go to the WShop for fun? *Alex: Oh yeah, you know that i love going to this supermarket place to look for food and items. *Sparky: Let's go. You and me bro. *Alex: I hope they have the coolest toys on the block. (Inside of the WShop) *Jerry: Hey Alex and Sparky, welcome aboard. *Sparky: Arrrg to you captain. *Jerry: Talking like a pirate like Dogbeard. Arf. *Alex: Where is the toy isle? *Sparky: It's over there. Let's go and see some toys. (At the toys area, many animals are looking for toys to take home and buy) *Lion: Ooh, this stuffed teddy bear is just like you. *Black Bear: Hey. *Lion: What i mean is that, this hippo look like him. *Hippo: Come on man, is that all you got? *Lion: Then who look like Wacky Zingoz? *Kiwi: Ooh, a banana does. *Lion: Frozen Banana. *Alex: Hey look, they made a board game of DiceKinz. *Sparky: I thought no one play this game anymore. *Alex: At least, they made it into a board game. *Sparky: That's sweet. *Alex: What are you waiting for? Let's grab it and buy it. *Sparky: Sweet-a-plusa. (Jerry tried to sleep as Alex and Sparky show up to wake up Jerry) *Alex: Jerry! *Jerry: Whoa, what time is it? *Sparky: We got one item to buy. *Jerry: Oh my, it's a DiceKinz board game. *Alex: We would like to buy it. *Jerry: Oh sure. That would be $100 KinzCash. *Sparky: $100? Okay, here you go. *give $100 to Jerry* *Jerry: Alright. I got the KinzCash. *Alex: Now we can play it anytime around the world. *Jerry: Have fun kids. Don't get too stressed out. *Alex: We will. *Jerry: Okay, next! (Back at Club Penguin Island, Bambadee and Dot are at the stadium, watching the football players play for the ball in the field) *Bambadee: Why is the football shaped as a oval? *Dot: It's just football. *Bambadee: But it's not shaped as a sphere. *Dot: It's a special ball. Not every ball have to be shaped as a sphere. *Bambadee: Okay, but this game is going to be whacko. (The red team knock the members of the blue team while the red player make it to the goal) *Jeff: Goal! *Bambadee: They got the goal! *Dot: What a special ball they have. *Bambadee: That's what the football game is made for! *Dot: Are you suppose to stand? *Bambadee: We can stand whatever we want to. It's no big deal. *Dot: Just fine. (At the Kinzville Park, Alex and Sparky are playing the DiceKinz board game at the table) *Alex: Go two spaces. *move his coin to two spaces* Yeah. *Sparky: Aw man. *roll the dice and throw it on the board* Six. *Alex: What? *Sparky: Oh yeah, i'm the DiceKinz champion. *move his coin to six spaces* *Alex: Man, you're good at this. I suck at playing board games. *Sparky: It's okay. No one is perfect at things. *Alex: And with all that said, i'm going to give a chance to make it to the finish line. *Sparky: But you gotta beat me first. *Alex: Can you? *Sparky: Yes. *Alex: Now it's my turn. (Back at Club Penguin Island at the Stadium, the red team is still beating the blue team over the football) *Bambadee: Come on, come on, come on. You can do it, you can do it. (The Blue Team got the ball and score with a 8-4) *Jeff: *blow the whistle* *Bambadee: Yeah! They won! *Dot: Good game for the Blue Team. *Bambadee: You guys rock! *Dot: Blue for the win. *Bambadee: Like a bing, baba boom. *Dot: This was a good game. *Bambadee: Feel so good to be here. *Dot: Wanna go see PH? *Bambadee: Oh yes. I want to go see the puffles. *Dot: Then what are you waiting for? Let's go. *Bambadee: Bye stadium, see you all later! (Bambadee and Dot go to the Puffle Park to see PH. The background song end and at the Puffle Park, Bambadee and Dot show up to see the puffles and PH.) *Bambadee: Whoa, so many puffles. *Dot: They're so cute. *Puffle Handler: Hello guys, you all came for babysitting. *Bambadee: Babysitting? You didn't tell us that we're going to babysit the puffles. *Puffle Handler: I was joking. How is your day so far? *Bambadee: Good. *Dot: Taking a break today from agent training. *Puffle Handler: You love birds are going to need a lot of puffles to take care. I know, the green ones will be the ones that you will all take care of. *Bambadee: Take care of the green puffles? That's crazy. *Puffle Handler: I thought you love green? And the green puffles will be the puffles you'll be taking care of. *Bambadee: No no no. Let me get this straight. I love puffles, but i think my favorite is the blue one. *Puffle Handler: The blue one? *Bambadee: Yeah. You didn't know that? *Puffle Handler: You got me confused there. *Dot: He's going to take care of the blue ones. *Bambadee: Nailed it! *Dot: Well said, all thanks to him. *Bambadee: Lucky penguin. *Puffle Handler: Don't you wanna play with them right now? *Bambadee: Oh sure. These puffles are going to be great for babysitting, even for pet care. *Pet Shop Owner: *open the door* Oh hey PH, how are the puffles doing? *Puffle Handler: These puffles are doing great. I have been taking care of them lately since this morning. *Pet Shop Owner: Well come inside. We're about to have a meeting in five minutes. *Puffle Handler: Oh, i have to go guys. I hope you take care of the puffles while i talk to my boss. *Bambadee: Go ahead PH, go to your meeting and have fun. *Pet Shop Owner: Are you guys doing okay? *Bambadee and Dot: Yes. *Puffle Handler: See you later. Take good care of them. *go inside of the Pet Shop* *Bambadee: Mind as well take care of all the puffles? *Dot: Yes. That's our job to take good care of them. *Bambadee: You got me squishy. *Dot: Give me a hug. *Bambadee: *hug Dot* Yeah, now let's babysit the puffles. *Dot: You better feed them some O'Berries. These puffles like these type of snacks. *Bambadee: We're on a roll. (Back at Kinzville Park, Alex and Sparky are still playing a game of DiceKinz on the table) *Alex: *roll the dice to four* Four! This is it. I won! *Sparky: You beat me. Now i'm no longer the DiceKinz champion. MORE TO COME Next: Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers